She will be loved
by Elle Bowner
Summary: Ella aun recuerda su amor por el, pero decide olvidarlo por su nueva relacion. El nunca la dejo de amar, y vuelve creyendo que ella aun estara ahi... ExBxJ


**1**

**Capitulo **

**Sugerencia: **

**Si quieres que este capitulo sea aun mas hermoso consigue la cancion She will be loved de Marron 5**

-¿Quieres ir?

-Solo si tú quieres

-Bueno… Suena bien

Estábamos sentados en la sala de Charlie. Jacob sostenía en sus manos una invitación a la fiesta de Halloween en mi escuela

Era un suceso algo anormal. Jacob y yo habíamos iniciado nuestra relación hace 5 meses después de que atraparan a Victoria y la mataran… Fueron momentos realmente aterradores para mí

Después de eso ya casi se había cerrado el espectro de mi pecho y a lo menos había dejado de oír la voz aterciopelada por la cual deliraba, aunque después de todo Jacob aun seguía tratando de liberarme de ese dolor…

Era una relación rara pero me sentía bien. Le conté a Jacob las ridiculeces que hice por aquella voz, que tan desdichada soy cuando mencionan a aquel clan vampirico… Cuando lo mencionan a el

Y el trataba de ayudarme y nunca se enojaba. Me contaba chistes y me reía casi hasta llorar era imposible pasársela mal con Jacob. Al igual que la manada me trataban bien, me uní a su familia y volví a sentirme querida… Pero no aseguraba cien por ciento que había olvidado a… Edward. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que quería a Jacob, mi puerto seguro, mi sol, mi Jacob.

-Jake, ¿Estas seguro?—le pregunte. Jacob era muy divertido pero había ciertas cosas que a el no le gustaban

Se paro del sillón y empezó a caminar alrededor del sillón. Después se volteo y me sonrió.

-No tengo problema Cielo… Tú sabes que yo estaré contigo estés donde estés

-Pero no tienes que hacerlo…

-Estaré bien Bella—dijo sentándose a mi lado tomando mi mano—Es una horrible fiesta y prometí salvarte cuando me necesitaras… No es lo que prometí

-Que gracioso Jake

Bien… Iríamos, después de todo, era mi Jacob

Ya había salido de la preparatoria pero le había aclarado a mi padre que no me iría sin Jacob. Así que me quede en Forks y estoy estudiando la universidad por correo, pero no me iría, no lejos de Jacob.

Algunos de los quileutes irían a la fiesta. No estaba segura de esto. No había cambiado mucho aun odiaba las fiestas y más llamar la atención. Pero Jacob era el alma de las fiestas, sus amigos lo querían mas que nada por eso…

Mi novio era querido por todos y el me quería a mi.

-Jake…--dije en un susurro profundo. El me miro por la expresión de mi cara

-Dime Bella

-Escucha mis amigos se fueron a la universidad. Los volveré a ver ahí y…

-Para Bella—dijo notando mi confusión—Vamos tonta No tengo miedo a enfrentarme a esa basca de Mike y a tu chismosa amiga Jessica. Voy a estar bien… Solo necesitan que ver lo bien que te encuentras.

Caminaba a paso lento. De hecho muy lento faltaban 2 días para la fiesta de Halloween y estaba de compras con Emily, Kim y varias chicas de la Push ellas asistirían a la fiesta y estaban buscando disfraces. Todas estaban dando saltos y grititos mientras yo estaba vagando

-¿Por qué Bella no se prueba un vestido?—pregunto Kim mirándome sentada en una de las bancas que daban hacia los mostradores de los vestidos.

-Porque Bella ya tiene disfraz—dijo Leah con una mueca. Emily le dio un codazo a esta y mejor se volteo

Puse más atención hacia lo que decía Leah. Jacob dijo que no necesitaba un disfraz. El ya tenia los nuestros y ese día me lo llevaría para que me lo pusiera. Era una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que planea Jacob, Emily?—pregunte acercándome a ella. Esta me miro con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué crees que yo lo sabría?—pregunto con cierta ironía. Yo le di otra sonrisa

-Siempre confía en ti cuando quiere planear algo… Eres como su asistente personal—Se carcajeo y giro su cara hacia unos vestidos evitando mi mirada—Dime Emily… Sabes que no soporto las sorpresas

-Lo siento Bella. Se lo prometí. Descuida, sea lo que sea no te decepcionara te lo prometo.

-Debe ser bueno para una persona que promete muchas cosas—susurre y esta volvió a sonreír

Ese día en casa de Charlie ahí estaban Kim y Emily arreglándose en mi cuarto. Por supuesto a Charlie no le incomoda que los chicos de la Push vengan a visitarme. Siempre se muestra cordial con ellos y como buen anfitrión se pone de tapete para ellos. Le caen bien los chicos; En especial Jacob

-¿Qué es eso?—pregunte aterrada aunque ya sabia que era. Era un depilador de cejas de pinza. Y Emily se aproximaba peligrosamente a mis cejas

-Vamos Bella. ¡Tienes que lucir increíble! Además solo será un poco

-Ok pero espera un segundo… Auch ¡Eso dolió! ¡ESPERA! ¡AUUUCH!

Después de la tortura sicológica donde no se como sobreviví a la cera para puntos de la nariz (N.A: ya lo e probado y chicas créanme ese dolor no es comparado ni siquiera cuando te depilan con cera la frente) Ya estábamos listas

Emily iba a ir disfrazada de una bruja sexy con una mini falda que le quedaba súper bien con una blusa recatada pero aun así luciendo excelente. Kim iba a ir disfrazada de hada con una ramera rosa haciendo conjunto con su falda con volados rosados y maquillaje con brillantes como sombras, también estaba muy bella

Yo no sabía bien que era. No me dejaron ver el vestido porque estaba segura que era un vestido. Me lo pusieron a ciegas mientras acomodaban cada cosa en su lugar. Al final cada una dio un suspiro

-Podemos dejar de jugar. Ya me estoy exasperando—dije decididamente enfada. Sin embargo cuando empezamos a hacer esto me vinieron recuerdos tristes… Obvio ¿Quién podría olvidar a Alice cuando esta era la mejor amiga a quien podrías llegar a tener? Y que más da. Cuando me llegan recuerdos de ellos soportaba el dolor… Aunque aun así era dolor

Cuando me quitaron la venda de los ojos tenía enfrente de mí un espejo de tamaño completo donde me observe… Era imposible.

Un vestido de tipo edad media color azul marino destellando con diferentes tonalidades de azul. Como diseño tenia también puesto un corsé donde acentuaba una figura increíble acomodando una pequeña cintura. Tenía un peinado con un chongo y rizos cayendo de mi cuello acomodado con una libélula preciosa.

Los arreglos del vestido eran como los de una princesa demasiado para ser real. La falda tenia bordes con tela fina pero suficiente gruesas para que tengan un estilo sutil y se vea agraciado…

-Por Dios…—susurre completamente asombrada

-¿Qué tal? Te dije que no te ibas a decepcionar. Jacob quiso que así fuera… Quería que pasaras una noche increíble

A la mujer bella que había en el espejo apareció una sonrisa. Siempre aparecía cuando mencionaban las buenas acciones de Jacob… El era único en esta vida.

Entonces fue cuando se escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta

-Lamento interrumpir su tiempo de chicas, pero tengo que informarles que sus parejas ya las están esperando y quieren entrar estén como estén—pronuncio una voz divertida. Vaya hasta Charlie se la estaba pasando bien

-¡Diles que nos esperen Charlie!—grito Emily acomodándose un mechón de cabello en su oreja—Bien estamos listas… Bajemos

La primera en salir bajando de las escaleras fue Emily quien recibió chiflidos y aullidos de parte de los presentes ¿Había mas gente de la que creía? Cuando salio Kim la recibieron con el mismo furor y esta se sonrojo de gran manera. Y después seguía yo.

-Algún día tendrás que bajar—escuche la voz de Emily. Y todos gritaron a coro

**¡Que baje Bella! ¡Que baje Bella!**

_Demonios… Bueno aquí voy_

Fui bajando lentamente porque aun era torpe y tenia zapatillas azules haciendo conjunto con el vestido. Aun así era una prueba de obstáculos que tenia que enfrentar o si no arruinaría el precioso vestido o destruiría el trabajo de Emily.

De principio antes de mirarlos escuche los gritos silbidos y alabaciones que podría jurar que era de toda la manada. Los mire a todos sonriendo divertidos los que mas aullaban eran Embry, Quil y Seth como dándome confianza pero solo hacían que me pusiera mas roja

Hasta que vi la petición de una mano y vi a Jacob con una sonrisa hermosa que demostraba la felicidad y alegría que tenia en esos momentos. También le devolví la misma sonrisa.

-¿Isabella Swan? ¿Eres tu?—pregunto con una voz irónica. Yo reí con gracia

-Creo que si… Gracias Jake. De verdad ahora si te luciste

-Para nada cielo. Solo quería que lucieras diferente a la Bella que conocemos—dijo en son de broma

-Bueno ¿Y que se supone que soy?—pregunte recelosa. El me sonrió

-Mira bien mi disfraz

No lo había observado de hecho. Jake tenía un traje medieval con un estilo típico de Verona Italia…

-¿Romeo y Julieta?—pregunte asombra. Jake no hacia este tipo de cosas

Cada uno se fue por su parte en 3 coches que no se como rayos hacían que cupieran. En su comparación los coches parecían mucho más pequeños en vez de sus enormes cuerpos. Jacob y yo nos fuimos en su coche

La fiesta se situaba en el gimnasio de la escuela de Forks. Mientras se estacionaba. Yo observaba a algunas caras conocidas. Mike iba de la mano con Lauren mientras que Jessica iba del brazo de Tyler. Algo bastante nuevo

-Creo que no será tan malo después de todo—le susurre mientras el trataba de buscar que es lo que veía

-¿Así? ¿Por qué lo dices?—me pregunto mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en mi. Algo en mi vio que le gustaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-¿Qué malo podría pasarnos?—le pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios. El también sonrió y me beso

-Nada de nada… Ven vamos a hacer el ridículo

La fiesta pasaba desapercibida mientras estaba con la manada. Los chicos bailaban súper gracioso tratando de imitar movimientos sensuales entre ellos y haciendo strip tesé. No parábamos de reír. Entre ellos Jacob quien obviamente jamás pensó que se la pasaría tan bien.

Algunos conocidos llegaban a saludarme entre ellos Mike porque era seguro que Lauren no y platicaba cosas de la universidad y ese tipo de cosas hasta que me aburrí y le dije que tenía que ir con mi novio.

Vi a Ángela con Ben bailando alegremente. Seguían su relación ya bastante avanzada y me alegre bastante por ellos… Van a la universidad juntos y también una buena comunicación

Una de las piezas que empezó, resonó en la pista de baile… Una que hace mucho le escuche cantar a Jake y que sabía que me la estaba dedicando

_**Reina de belleza de solo 18 años**_

_**Tenía algunos problemas con ella misma  
El siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla  
Ella siempre perteneció a alguien más**_

_**Conduje millas y millas  
Y terminé en tu puerta  
Te he tenido tantas veces  
pero de alguna manera  
Quiero más**_

Y vinieron recuerdos…

**Flash Back**

-Bella…—pregunto alguien entrando en mi casa

Voltee para encontrarme una vez mas con la cara de Jacob mirándome. Sabía que estaba observando. Unos ojos hinchados por el llanto, con mis jadeos e intentos por mantener el pecho unido…

-Jake—susurre mientras el traspasaba en un segundo al llegar a mi. Estaba hincada en la sala con las fotos de Edward. Su recuerdo golpeo con todo lo que había evitado hace tanto tiempo y me sentía desdichada…

De pronto los musculosos brazos de Jake rodeándome y de pronto me sentí… querida. Ese calor y sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía me hacia revivir y suspirar.

-Cariño… Tranquila, no llores. Estoy aquí. No te preocupes… Todo va a salir bien

**_No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa  
bajo la lluvia torrencial  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Ella será amada_**

**_Golpea mi ventana,  
toca mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte  
sentir hermosa  
Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro  
Ya no importa más_**

**_No siempre son  
arco iris y mariposas  
Es el compromiso el  
que nos lleva adelante  
Mi corazón está lleno  
y mi puerta siempre abierta  
Puedes venir siempre que quieras_**

-No pensé que esto estuviera aun aquí… Creí que se los llevaría—dije con un susurro en su pecho. El gruño

-No creo que quiera llevarse algo de ti. Te dejo que más quisiera tener de ti.

No me dolió ese comentario porque los brazos de Jacob me tenían bien sujeta. Respire hondo y profundo mientras contaba mentalmente.

-Jacob… ¿Cómo es posible que puedas soportar esto de mi...?—dije buscando su mirada

-Porque fue mi promesa Bella. Estaría aquí siempre para ti… Se que las cosas no son fáciles para ti, pero soy paciente y se que con el tiempo sanaras... Yo quiero que seas feliz. No importa cuanto tiempo tenga que pasar.

_**No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa  
bajo la lluvia torrencial  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Ella será amada**_

_**Sé donde te ocultas  
Sola en tu coche  
Sé todas las cosas  
que te hacen ser quien eres  
Sé que "adiós" no significa nada  
Vuelve y me ruega  
que la atrape cada vez que cae**_

-¿Y como sabias que estaba aquí?—pregunte mirándolo. Ya había dejado de llorar y ambos estábamos sentados en el sillón

-Es tu casa Bella—dijo como que haciéndome ver que era tonta. Solo me reí

-Ya lo se bobo, pero a lo que me refería era que ¿Cómo sabias que te necesitaba?

-En si no lo se, es como si supiera que estas en peligro y como que tengo un sexto sentido y quiero acudir a ti—dijo pensativo. Yo también lo mire sospechosa—Como si algo en tu interior me gritara

**_Golpea mi ventana,  
toca mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte  
sentir hermosa_**

**_No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa  
bajo la lluvia torrencial  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Y será amada  
Y será amada  
Y será amada_**

Lo bese sin siquiera pensarlo. Una reacción natural. Jacob era un ser tan especial que por un momento pensé que ¿Cómo era posible que el se fijara en mi? Un ser tan alegre, tan optimista, se fijara en alguien tan amargado y destrozado por dentro como yo.

Me correspondió el beso y después se separo de mí riendo.

-Basta Bella. O mis labios se van a hinchar de tanto que me besas.

-Eres un modesto… ¿Por qué quieres estar como alguien como yo?

-Es la milésima vez que preguntas eso… Creí que te había quedado claro

-Por algo te lo estoy preguntando—dije haciéndome la enojada. El rió de nuevo y me miro por un momento

-No podría dejar que alguien como tu Bella se muriera por…--dejo la frase inconclusa—Mira. Es difícil explicarlo, y si seria prudente… Sonaría incluso algo cursi pero… Yo no puedo desperdiciar ni un minuto estando a tu lado Bella. Es increíble que el se haya ido. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo diferente y especial que eres a los demás

"Si tan solo te vieras un poco mas halla de las expectativas y te dieras cuenta de lo fascinante que hay en ti… Bueno, simplemente velo en muchos de tus compañeros… Ver tu sufrimiento también es mió. Quisiera que volvieras a ser como antes. Quisiera hacerte tan feliz como antes lo eras… No me importa… Yo estaría luchando para eso"

**_Sí  
No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa  
bajo la lluvia torrencial_**

**_Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Ella será amada_**

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te estas durmiendo en esta fiesta tan fabulosa?!—me pregunto Jacob cuando me saco de mi trance. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a las chicas

-No seas bruto Jacob—le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado riéndose—Solo recordaba cosas…

-Yo también lo hacia—dijo mientras me miraba. Una mirada tierna en esos ojos negros—Los recuerdos son parte de ti… Nunca se olvidan

-Nunca—coincidí

Embry se acerco a Jacob para decirle que iban a hacer unas cuantas bromas a los amigos de Mike que estos estaban algo asustados con sus estaturas. Yo reí a carcajadas y le dije que fuera mientras me servia un ponche.

Estaban todos entretenidos en los espectáculos de Mike gritando sobre sus calzones cuando escuche una canción de fondo para parejas que bailaran… Una canción… Esa canción

_Claro de Luna…_

En ese momento mi mente dio un giro transquiversal donde tuve esta vez después de tanto tiempo tomarme el pecho y morderme el labio para no llorar. Todo al mismo tiempo choco. Los recuerdos de Alice… Las visitas que tenía para arreglarme… Azul el color favorito de Edward

Abrí los ojos y vi que aun seguían en sus juegos… No importa tengo que salir de aquí… Tengo que irme de aquí

Salí dando zancadas mientras trataba de tomar aire. Cuando ya no pude más y me aseguraba de que estaba bastante lejos me senté en la banqueta a tomarme el pecho… Esa canción me recordaba tantas cosas… No importaba que fuera el tiempo el que había cambiado… Ya sabía que era lo que seguía ahí; y era su presencia.

Seguía jadeando y apretándome el pecho. Me salían lágrimas mientras venían los recuerdos. Pero ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto el dolor venia de nuevo y me atacaba así? ¿Es que nunca me iba a _recuperar_?

Cuales eran las respuestas. Esto definitivamente no tenia sentido. El se había ido… Sus distracciones lo mantenían bastante entretenido, seguro estaba disfrutando a su familia sin estorbos como yo…

_¡Fabuloso Bella! Mientras el se divierte tu aun sigues actuando como esa niña torpe y boba que alguna vez el quiso…_

-Mentira—susurre. El amor no se va de un día para otro… El nunca me quiso. De pronto reconocí aquel lugar…—Mierda

Me levante de un salto mirando este lugar. Aquí fue la primera vez que me cargo y me llevo a la enfermería después de que me haya mareado por ver la sangre…

Lo mire con tristeza. En cualquier parte de Forks su recuerdo me seguiría atormentando porque el fue lo mejor de este lugar… No había nada por que mas fijarse. Edward era mucho más que un novio. Fue mi salvación y por tan tonto que parezca yo pensé que era lo mismo para el…

-¿Bella?

Esa voz…

Su _voz_

* * *

AVANCES:

-Vete fantasma—susurre llena de dolor y sin voltear—El dijo que nunca volveria

-Sueltala—dijo una voz ronca y la conocia

-¡NO QUIERAS VENIR A CAMBIAR LO QUE PASO HACE UN AÑO! ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!—le grite

-Quiere hablar contigo—dijo interrumpiéndome y tomándome del brazo para que la volteara a ver—Solo escúchalo… Te creo que sufriste. Todo el tiempo lo supe. No necesitaba que predecir eso pero tienes que escucharlo. Por favor Bella—me suplico.

Este es el primer FF que publico en esta pagina... En verdad, espero que les guste y pueden enviarme cualquier tipo de comentarios

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Ella será amada


End file.
